1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an airtime card for the sale and activation of wireless services on wireless devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to methods for activating wireless services on wireless devices using an airtime card with a near field communication tag.
2. Related Art
A large number of wireless service plans exist for customers desiring wireless services such as data, talk, and text messaging. To obtain these wireless services, customers generally have the option of entering into a post-paid service, e.g., contract for a period of time, or a pre-paid, contract-free service. The latter offers customers the freedom to initiate and stop wireless services without incurring expensive cancellation fees associated with a post-paid service.
Generally, companies that provide post-paid wireless services are wireless carriers or Mobile Network Operators (MNO) that maintain and control their own wireless networks. A MNO heavily relies on backend systems to address any provisional, billing, security and data issues that might threaten the health of their networks. On the other hand, a Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) is a mobile operator that typically does not own its own frequency spectrum or have its own network infrastructure. MVNOs negotiate and enter into business agreements with third party wireless carriers or MNOs to purchase the right to use their networks for wireless services including volume of data and number of minutes/text messages used.
The services provided by both the MNOs and MVNOs often implement activation cards, also known as airtime cards, for the sale and activation and/or addition of a wireless service, e.g. talk airtime, data, or text messaging. Activation cards generally include a unique code that may include a scratch off area obscuring the unique code. Codes are correlated to a wireless service and must be recorded in a service provider's database prior to distributing the activation card to a respective point-of-sale and reaching the customer. A record of every airtime card distributed is therefore kept for the activation of the corresponding wireless service until the card becomes obsolete through redemption or expiration. Once a card is sold to a user, the user must manually scratch off the covering of the code and manually enter the code and for activation of the wireless service. Codes are generally made long and complex to prevent unauthorized use of the codes to activate non-purchased wireless services.
Convenience, timeliness, and reliability of the wireless providers' backend systems are key factors that play into a user's experience. By developing a system to improve at least these factors, a more positive experience can be provided to the user. The improved experience will help retain customer base and increase the amount of customers willing to purchase wireless services from MNOs and MVNOs. In order to do so, the following needs can be addressed by enabling new improved systems that can be implemented for the activation of a wireless service.
A need exists to decrease the amount of processing of the backend systems of wireless providers to provide faster activation of wireless services. In particular, a solution for a simplified and safe way to maintain and manage inventory of airtime cards used for the activation of wireless services is desired.
Another need in the art also exists for an error free and more expedient method and system for customers to extend cellular services using airtime cards.
A further need exists in the art for a method, system and application to enable wireless providers and retailers to sell and authenticate wireless services in convenient locations, including transient locations, in an expedited manner, and without compromising unauthorized activation of services or the security of the wireless providers' backend systems.
Accordingly, a more convenient, secure, and time efficient approach is needed for the sale and activation of wireless services.